The present invention relates to a storage apparatus (also referred to as a disk array apparatus), and, more specifically, to a technique for controlling data transfer with an information processor to be a host or with any other apparatus such as other storage apparatus.
Recently, in a technique used in the field of storage apparatuses, that is, in a configuration for communicatively connecting a plurality of storage apparatuses, a first storage apparatus receiving a data input/output request from an information processor is operated so as to access data stored in a second other storage apparatus connected communicably thereto. An example of such an operation includes a remote copy function between the storage apparatuses for implementing a disaster recovery, and a storage consolidation, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,792 discloses a technical example of the storage apparatus in which the above operation is implemented.